<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Unexpected Cheddar Crystal by WonderWobin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105533">The Unexpected Cheddar Crystal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderWobin/pseuds/WonderWobin'>WonderWobin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cookie Run (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:01:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderWobin/pseuds/WonderWobin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Melon bun is working the mines one day, when she finds something she'll never forget.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Avocado Cookie/Melon Bun Cookie (Cookie Run)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Unexpected Cheddar Crystal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A huge thank you to my friend Matt to letting me borrow his OC for this work :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Another day, another dollar. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Melon bun thought to herself as she entered the mines for the millionth time. She had the perfect life it felt like. She had friends, a wonderful wife in Avocado, and a great job. Everything in her life was perfection.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she rode her mine cart deep into the mine, something was a bit...off. No one was really around in this part of the mine. But being the hard worker she was, she just figured it meant more gems and Cheddar crystals for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few hours of riding around in the mine cart, digging for gems, and finding a few cheddar crystals here and there, something caught her attention. A weird noise coming from deep within the mine. Melon bun, thinking it might have been another goblin or whatever, called out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello…?” She walked in a bit deeper. Her pickaxe was ready in case she had to bonk some Goblin on the head. But As she got closer to the noise, her jaw dropped and her eyes got wide. She’d recognize that noise anywhere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cry of a baby…? That tensed her up. What the hell was going on?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She got a little closer to the noise, grabbing a flashlight from her pants pocket and shining it in the direction of the cry. Her jaw dropped when she realized what she was looking at.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a baby indeed. He was pretty small, with blonde hair and blue eyes, he looked up at Melon bun, tears in his eyes as he whimpered. A tiny little miner hat on his head. He was even wearing an itsy bitsy version of her usual work uniform! He reached out to her as if he had seen her before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...ooo?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Melon but couldn’t believe her eyes. Someone literally left a small baby in the mines!? What on earth was wrong with people? She began to tear up. “O-Oh my god.” She whispered. “I-I-I can’t leave you here.” She knelt down to the child, looking for any hint of what he might be doing there, but there were no clues of where his parents might be. The baby cooed a little, smiling up at Melon bun when she got closer. That smile melted her heart. She felt like </span>
  <em>
    <span>She </span>
  </em>
  <span>needed to take care of the baby, like the two were meant to meet. She reached out to the baby. He reached out to her. “Mmm…?” He cooed, looking up at her with those amazing blue eyes like the gems she had dug up. She felt a warmth towards him</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well...let’s call you...Cheddar Crystal until we find yer mum, mmkay?” She said with a small, warm smile. The baby smiled back at her, even letting out a small giggle. She lifted him up and started the long walk out of the mine, being careful not to take the cart since she didn’t want to shake him up too badly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Avocado was at their home, tinkering with her gauntlets in the garage. She was welding something together when Melon bun came up behind her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh...Avocado...I’m home early. I brought you a surprise.” She said, a huge, sheepish smile on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really, Mel? I thought you weren’t home till--” Avocado began, turning around, but froze when she saw Cheddar crystal in her arms. She went silent for a good ten seconds, the baby cooing and looking around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...What’s that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...A baby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Avocado began to sweat nervously. She had no idea how to react or what to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...I didn’t know you were pregnant-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I WASN’T </span>
  <em>
    <span>PREGNANT</span>
  </em>
  <span>!!” Melon bun said, blushing and angry now. “I found him in the mines alone! I just couldn’t leave him there!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Avocado inspected the baby, He looked up at Avocado with the same blue eyes that seemed to draw people in. “...Ma?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my GOD he called you Ma!!” Melon bun cried, laughing her head off. Avocado’s eyes got wide. As much as she found that adorable, she knew deep down this couldn’t be real.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Melon bun, we can’t take care of him.” Avocado said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” Melon bun looked at her. “But why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re not ready to be parents!” She responded, frowning a little. “He’s way too small to take care of alone.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But...we’ll take care of him together…” melon bun muttered, looking away. “I really feel like he was made for us. At least let me take care of him until we find his parents?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Avocado thought for a long moment, then heaved a sigh. “Fiiiine...we’ll tell the locals about it, I’ll help, But i’m not doing diapers.What’s his name, anyway?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I named him Cheddar crystal.” She said, holding him out to Avocado. He reached out to Avocado. “Ma!” He squealed. Avocado’s eyes lit up at that. “...He is pretty cute..let's take him inside.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After that, Melon bun took some time off work to take care of Cheddar Crystal with Avocado. The two of them may have gotten in over their heads with Cheddar crystal, considering he was found to be only a few months old, but the two loved him nonetheless. They bought him all the things a baby would need, Melon bun learned to sew so she could make him ill-fitting clothing made with love. Avocado started finding herself baby-proofing the house. The two even made him a crib together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few days after getting Cheddar crystal, Melon bun found herself shopping with the baby in the store. She had him half asleep in the cart wearing one of her homemade sweaters saying “I’m a gem!” which was Avocado’s idea for a decal, of course. As she looked around the toy section. She wanted to get him something special since he had nothing to play with yet. As she looked up and down the aisles, Cheddar crystal stirred a bit and looked up at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awake, are we?” She said, petting his head, to which he let out a squeak. It took Melon bun all her strength not to cry out from the cuteness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She then realized Cheddar Crystal was reaching out to something, she looked over, and realized it was a toy pickaxe. She let out a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew you were like me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been about a month since Melon bun found Cheddar crystal, while he was still small, he was starting to talk more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One night, As Melon bun tried to soothe a crying Cheddar crystal, Avocado woke up to hear her sing a lullaby to the baby. She couldn’t help but smile and roll over to look at the two.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mel?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked over at Avocado, smiling a little and finishing up the song as Cheddar crystal fell back asleep. “Yeah?” She whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad we did this.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too.” She looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms. Avocado never saw a more beautiful sight. She got up out of bed, kissing Melon bun gently, then kissing cheddar crystal on the forehead, to which the baby smiled a bit in his sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have news also.” Avocado said with a grin. “I almost forgot to tell you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Melon bun looked up, putting Cheddar crystal back in his crib by their bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it, sweets?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, It turns out Cheddar Crystal...is an orphan.” Melon bun’s heart sank at those words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O-Orphan…” she whispered, looking at the sleeping child, tears welling up in her eyes. Avocado nodded, then gently took her hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s why, in the morning, we’re filling out adoption papers.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A-Adoption papers…?!” She found herself whisper-yelling almost, the tears in her eyes becoming tears of joy. Avocado smiled brightly and nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Our lives are perfect with him in it.” Avocado whispered, Hugging her tight. Melon bun began to cry happy tears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“T-Thank you, Avocado…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Avocado didn’t answer, but instead pulled her into a gentle kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I loooo!” A tiny voice came, the two looked over at Cheddar Crystal’s Crib, where he was looking at the two with bright eyes, standing up as he leaned against the bars of the crib. He had the biggest smile on his face as he watched his soon-to-be new moms share a moment. The two watched in awe because they’d never seen him stand like that before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Avocado picked up the baby, smiling as the two held him in their arms and laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It may have been unexpected, but to Avocado and Melon bun, it was a beautiful, wonderful, happy, little cheddar crystal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>THE END.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>